Homer Simpson
Homer Jay Simpson http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/lossimpson/es/images/2/2c/Homer%281%29.png" Sexo Masculino Cabello Castaño Edad 38-40 Familiares Padres: Abe Simpson y Mona Simpson Mujer: Marge Simpson Ex-mujer: Amber Simpson (divorciado) Hijos: Bart Simpson, Lisa Simpson y Maggie Simpson Hermanastros: Herbert Powell y Abbie Abuelos: Orville J. Simpson y Yuma Hickman Tíos: Cyrus Simpson, Chet Simpson, Tyrone Simpson, Hubert Simpson, y Stanley Primera aparición Good Night Doblaje Original Dan Castellaneta Doblaje Latinoamérica Otto Balbuena, Humberto Velez Doblaje España Carlos Ysbert Homer Jay Simpson (en Hispanoamérica, Homero Jay Simpson) es uno de los personajes principales de la serie animada de televisión Los Simpson. La voz original en inglés es de Dan Castellaneta. En España fue doblado hasta la undécima temporada por el fallecido Carlos Revilla, a quien sustituye Carlos Ysbert. En Latinoamérica hasta la decimoquinta temporada (incluida) estaba doblado por Humberto Vélez, reemplazado tiempo después por Otto Balbuena, que lo sigue doblando actualmente. Datos generales Homer trabaja en la planta de energía nuclear de Springfield, en el sector 7G. Pasa buena parte de sus ratos libres en la taberna de Moe con sus viejos amigos Barney Gumble, Carl Carlson, Lenny Leonard y el tabernero Moe Szyslak. Cuando está en su casa, por lo general se le ve sentado en su sofá, disfrutando de un programa de televisión y rodeado de comida y cerveza Duff. Es un padre irresponsable que generalmente estrangula a su hijo Bart, a quien denomina "pequeño demonio", a causa de sus travesuras, olvida las cosas que le gustan a Lisa y también a veces olvida la existencia de su hija menor Maggie. Posee un automóvil de color rosa, que siempre luce un golpe en la esquina anterior izquierda. En un episodio un mecánico le dice que fue hecho en Croacia con restos de tanques soviéticos. En otro episodio, Homer les dice a unos hombres que su coche rojo (en realidad el coche de Marge) fue ensamblado en Guatemala. Homer Simpson popularizó la interjección «D'oh!»En el guión figura como (GRUÑIDO PREOCUPADO). (traducida al español como una especie de "¡Ouh!", una forma abreviada de "¡Ouch!"), la cual se ha hecho tan famosa que ha sido incluida en la última versión del Oxford English Dictionary (Diccionario Oxford de inglés). Hasta la décima temporada, el segundo nombre de Homer fue un misterio y sólo se le conoció como Homer J. Simpson. En el episodio "D‘oh-in in the Wind" de esa temporada, se descubre que su segundo nombre es Jay (Jota, en latinoamérica). Homer está gordo, ya que pesa 108 kg, siempre tiene una barba corta por no afeitarse y es calvo, pero en el episodio "And Maggie Makes Three" se revela que la calvicie de Homer se produjo porque él mismo se arrancó el cabello las tres veces que Marge le dijo que estaba embarazada. Homero ha sido conocido también con los nombres de Mr. X (Señor X en España y en Latinoamérica), Homero Thompson, Homer Sánchez, El Homo, Juan Bautista Junior Sabadú y Max Power, entre otros. Tiene una operación de coronarias o triple bypass. Papel en Los Simpson Homero Simpson realiza las típicas funciones patriarcales del cabeza de familia en las telecomedias: se dedica a traer dinero a la casa y a descuidar los quehaceres domésticos a favor de los ociosos. Representa el estereotipo del estadounidense medio que se limita a ir al bar con sus amigos, beber Cerveza Duff, mirar la televisión y asistir a algún partido de béisbol. Su complexión física coincide con la de un hombre descuidado, derivada de su cultura gastronómica, pues tiene sobrepeso y roza el alcoholismo.Turner, p. 78-79 No tiene grandes ambiciones de futuro y acostumbra a relegar sus obligaciones familiares frente a sus intereses personales o a su creciente estupidez. Homer Simpson es, sin duda, el personaje con más peso de todo el elenco de personajes protagonistas y suele desencadenar la gran mayoría de las tramas y eventos de los capítulos de la serie con sus intenciones o propósitos maleables y variopintos, siendo una pieza importante en episodios que no son sobre el. Homer también encarna diversos estereotipos peyorativos de la clase obrera estadounidense: es grosero, incompetente, torpe, vago, desaliñado e irreflexivo. Sus rasgos más comunes de personalidad son la estupidez, la pereza, el egoísmo y una ira explosiva. Su bajo nivel de inteligencia es descrito por el director David Silverman como "creativamente brillante en su estupidez." Homer muestra inmensa pereza hacia el trabajo, tiene sobrepeso y "se dedica a su estómago". Biografía Básicamente, Homer es una sátira de los norteamericanos tipo, en palabras de su mismo creador, Matt Groening. Las bromas indirectas se pueden encontrar en su personalidad, su actitud, etc. Los rasgos esenciales de la personalidad de Homer se presentaron desde sus inicios. Después de los 11 años fue criado únicamente por su padre Abraham Simpson, ya que su madre tuvo que huir de la justicia por paralizar los negocios del Sr. Burns. Homer logró pasar milagrosamente las clases, y al parecer terminó de graduarse, a pesar de no pasar una clase hasta veinte años más tarde. Su anuario revela una carencia de interés en deportes y actividades, y su cita fue: "No puedo creer que me lo comiera entero". En el instituto, Homer se enamoró de Marge Bouvier, quien más tarde se casaría con él y adoptaría su apellido: Marge Simpson. Sin embargo, en un capítulo se dan cuenta de que ya se conocían de un campamento, donde ellos se dieron su primer beso. En éste, Homer estaba trabajando en la cocina, lavando los platos para pagar los gastos del campamento de niños, en el campamento de señoritas donde se encontraba Marge. A ella le cae la ortodoncia y Homer, que miente diciendo que se llama Elvis Jagger Abdul, se los devuelve. Luego deciden tener una cita, en la que se dan un beso y dijeron que se verían en el mismo lugar a la misma hora el día siguiente. Pero Homer se pierde y termina en el campamento de gordos, donde luego escapa. Pero cuando va a buscar a Marge ella ya se había ido. Después Homero entró en el Instituto de Tecnología de Springfield y se graduó gracias a calificaciones alteradas. Para mantener a su esposa y a su hijo que venía en camino, consiguió un trabajo en la planta nuclear de Montgomery Burns como inspector de seguridad, gracias a la campaña de igualdad de oportunidades. Muchos años después y a instancias del Sr. Burns, Homer ingresó en la Universidad de Springfield, logrando graduarse al alterar sus notas por ordenador. Su educación se vio reforzada en la Escuela de Payasos de Krusty, la Escuela de Guardaespaldas, la reserva de la Marina, el Instituto Lanley de Conducción de Monorraíl, y cursos de Habilidades Familiares obligatorios. Tiene una intensa (pero efímera) pasión por diferentes aficiones, empresas o causas. Aunque por naturaleza es hombre sumamente perezoso, es capaz de ejercer un esfuerzo enorme hacia alguna causa, aunque sólo durante períodos cortos de tiempo. Ejemplos de ello son cuando convirtió su garaje en un bar, por un odio temporal que sentía hacia Moe, su proveedor de cerveza; cuando intentó imitar y superar a Thomas Edison; cuando consiguió la división de Springfield en dos ciudades diferentes, cuando intentó destapar un complot del equipo local de béisbol haciendo una huelga de hambre o cuando escaló el monte más alto de Springfield. Lugares que visitó Homer * Australia: Cuando Bart hace una llamada de cobro revertido a un niño en ese país, viajan para un juicio. (Bart vs Australia) * Brasil: La vez que Lisa viajó a Brasil a visitar a su apadrinado Ronaldo. * Canadá: La vez que hizo tráfico ilegal de medicamentos, y cuando Bart se enamora de una niña actriz que va a Canadá. * China: La hermana de Marge quiso adoptar a un bebé, pero como los trámites en Estados Unidos eran muy largos, decidió ir a China. Invitó a los Simpson para que Homer se hiciera pasar por el esposo de ella y así poder adoptar a la bebé. * Ciudad Capital: Tras un partido de los Isótopos de Springfield, Homer se convierte en la mascota oficial, y realiza una audición para ser el símbolo del Equipo de Ciudad Capital. * Cuba: Episodio en que por tratar de evadir impuestos, es obligado a colaborar con el FBI con el fin de encontrar un billete de un trillón de dólares (que está en poder del señor Burns). Luego de ser convencido por Burns de que el sistema de Estados Unidos no funciona, huyen a Cuba donde tratan de comprar la isla. *'Espacio exterior': Lo visita en una ocasión, cuando trabaja como astronauta en una misión de la NASA en que pretendían usar al hombre promedio en sus misiones espaciales a fin de acercar los programas a la gente y, con esto, ganar más sintonía. * Florida: Además de haber estado junto a Disneyworld (se saltó la valla divisoria), estuvo en Cabo Cañaveral cuando viajó al espacio. También fueron cuando se le recetó a Homero unas vacaciones para aliviar sus problemas psicológicos. Tambien cuando van de paseo, y la familia es encarcelada porque Homer mató accidentalmetne a un cocodrilo del parque. * Francia: En el episodio en el que Bart ofende al pueblo de EEUU por bajarse los pantalones frente a la bandera son encarcelados, y al escaparse se encuentran con un buque francés que los lleva a París. Luego regresan a su país como inmigrantes ilegales. * Hawaii (Molokai): Episodio en el que Lisa, desquitándose de Homer y Bart, les juega una broma en la cual ella les pone avena con pegamento verde a Bart y a Homer, y donde parecen tener lepra (debido a que no preservan la higiene del hogar). Van a la isla a curarse por recomendación de Flanders. * India: Homer visita la India con Apu, cuando este intenta recuperar su empleo en el kwik-e-mart (badulaque en España, minisuper en Iberoamérica) y solo el jefe de los badulaques se lo puede devolver. Vuelve en la temporada 17, en el capítulo "Adiós a la India", donde el Sr. Burns, a causa de intentar pagar menos a sus empleados muda su planta nuclear hacia la India. Allí Homer es el gerente de aquella planta, hasta que se decide nombrar "autodiós". Finalmente es obligado a regresar a Springfield por orden del Sr. Burns. * Italia: Cuando el señor Burns le pide a Homer ir a buscar un automóvil de marca Lamborbotti Festarosa a ese país. En ese mismo episodio se dan a conocer la mujer y el hijo de Bob Terwilliger (Side Show Bob/Bob Patiño/Actor secundario Bob). * Japón: Homer fue una vez junto a su familia, después de robarle los pasajes a Flanders. Allí Homer y Bart fueron encarcelados, y perdieron todo lo que les quedaba de dinero. Entraron un concurso para ganarse el viaje de vuelta. * Marruecos: Episodio especial de "Halloween" en el que Homer viaja a Marruecos con su familia, y allí compra una mano de mono que concede deseos, los cuales se volverán luego en su contra. * Mururoa: Homer huye de Springfield perseguido por la "Televisión pública", por intentar donar un dinero que no tiene. Allí intenta evangelizar a los indígenas de las islas. * Nueva York: Cuando Homer le presta el coche a Barney y éste lo estaciona entre las Torres Gemelas. Anteriormente había ido a comprar una chaqueta. Homer actualmente odia ir a esta ciudad. * Países Bajos (Holanda): Homer hace un misterioso viaje a Holanda, tras lo cual Bart lo descubre comiendo tulipanes. * Perú: Fue a Machu Picchu 2 veces una con Barney, escondiéndolo de su familia; y otra cuando piensa que Bart se perdio pero solo era un truco * Reino Unido: Fueron a esa nación buscando a una mujer con quien el abuelo Simpson tuvo amoríos durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Cuando llegaron a Inglaterra los recibió el primer ministro Tony Blair. En el mismo episodio Homer chocó el carro de la reina con un Mini Cooper, siendo encarcelado en la Torre de Londres. Homer y su familia consiguieron librarse de los cargos por un favor que le hicieron a la reina: sacar a Madonna del país en una maleta. * Escocia: con el señor Burns, Willie y el profesor Frink para capturar al monstruo del Lago Ness. * Shellbyville: Cuando Springfield tiene que recuperar el limonero que les robaron unos jóvenes de Shellbyville; además de otras ocasiones, como cuando van a un teatro local y descubren que los de Springfield están estereotipados como tontos, entre otras. * Washington D.C.: Fueron al Capitolio para ayudar a Krusty a pasar un proyecto que modificara una ruta aérea que pasaba sobre su casa. También fueron cuando Lisa gana un concurso de ensayos. * Malibú: Homer y Marge tienen que ir a una reunión familiar pero en el aeropuerto son convencidos de que es mejor escaparse a tener unas vacaciones. Bart, Lisa y el abuelo los van a buscar, y finalmente los hijos atrapan a los padres en las Cataratas del Niágara. * San Francisco: Cuando la familia es encarcelada por la ofensa de Bart de bajarse los pantalones frente a la bandera de Estados Unidos, son llevados a la prisión de Alcatraz. Familia thumb|Primer boceto de [[Homer estrangulando a Bart 1981]] Homer es: *El primer y único hijo legítimo de Abraham Simpson y de Mona J. Simpson. *El marido de Marjorie Bouvier; *El padre de Elizabeth (Lisa), Bartholomew J. (Bart) y Margaret (Maggie) *El medio hermano de Herbert Powell, cuya madre trabajaba en un carnaval y que tuvo una cita con Abraham mientras ella pasaba por Springfield; *El medio hermano de Abbie, la hija inglesa de una mujer de quien Abraham se enamoró en Gran Bretaña durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial *El sobrino de Cyrus Simpson, hermano de Abraham Simpson, según un especial de Navidad, y de Tyrone Simpson según el episodio Atrápalos si puedes. Nombre En algunos episodios, se ha dicho que su nombre es Homer Jay Simpson, pero en otro episodio dice que su nombre es Homero Jimeno Simpson (solo en hispanoamérica). Dirección Homer y su familia probablemente viven en Evergreen Terrace 742 (en Hispanoamérica: Avenida Siempreviva 742), Springfield. Se dan varios números alternativos de la casa Simpson en varios episodios, incluyendo 59, 74, 94, 555, 632, 717, 723, 743, 763, y 1094, además de 430 Camino Spalding. El hecho se usa repetidamente para evitar ubicar específicamente a Springfield sobre un mapa de los Estados Unidos. En el episodio 299 dieron la dirección de correo electrónico de Homer, chunkylover53@aol.com, que fue traducida como amantedelacomida53@aol.com en Latinoamérica y amanterechoncho@aol.com en España. El productor y escritor Matt Groening registró la dirección original (en inglés) antes de la emisión del episodio. Desde entonces él contesta a los fans que escribieron a esa dirección. Salud En cuanto a su salud, Homer tiene la increíble suerte de seguir vivo. En una ocasión llegó a subir de peso hasta 136 kilogramos sólo para evitar los ejercicios obligatorios del trabajo. Ha roto casi cada hueso de su cuerpo, ha sido blanco de disparos de bala y de cañón, víctima de ataques cardíacos y ha recibido cortes y heridas incontables. Homer es estéril debido a la exposición prolongada a materiales tóxicos en la Central Nuclear de Springfield. Homer tiene solo un riñón (el derecho), pues el otro fue trasplantado a su padre, Abraham Simpson. El cerebro de Homer está amortiguado por una condición única: " El síndrome de Homer Simpson". Esto le permite soportar varios golpes sin caerse, lo que motivó a Moe a entrenarlo para boxeador (con vagabundos), aunque la carrera de boxeo de Homer casi termina con su muerte a manos de Drederick Tatum (frecuente campeón de boxeo). Su cerebro también sufre por el excesivo consumo de cerveza, y por un crayón azul incrustado en él, que explicaría su estupidez (tras extirpárselo se convierte en un genio, argumento contradictorio con los genes Simpson, explicados más abajo), aunque en un capítulo también se dice que Homer estuvo trabajando con pruebas clínicas en las que se advirtió que quedaría calvo y tendría un "ligero" retraso mental. Homer también sufre de varios problemas congénitos, el más obvio es la calvicie masculina, pero también por el gen de la estupidez masculina de los Simpson, dedos rechonchos o chatos (dedos anormalmente cortos y gruesos) y el "trasero Simpson" que es genético. Estos dos últimos han pasado a sus hijos. Homer también parece tener ligeros problemas en la vista, requiriendo gafas para leer en algunas ocasiones (a pesar de que en un episodio revela que su mayor secreto es que no sabe leer, hecho poco creíble como se observa en los demás capítulos). Homer mide 1,83 metros y pesa 239 libras (unos 108 kilos). Alimentación La alimentación de Homer es poco equilibrada. Su dieta incluye grandes cantidades de: * Grasas saturadas: hamburguesas, chuletas de cerdo, pasteles y cualquier alimento grasiento, desde mantequilla hasta aceite de freír usado. * Consume continuamente cerveza Duff * Fuma barras de mantequilla (Temporada 17). * Su dieta no suele incluir fruta o verdura. En una ocasión se comió una manzana, pero estaba hecha con cubitos de jamón. * En un capítulo confiesa que come tulipanes a escondidas. Religión Cuando se trata de religión, Homer no parece tener una actitud coherente. Por lo visto ha sido protestante (de la rama occidental del presbiluteranismo americano reformado). Incluso una vez creo su propia religión un Domingo que se quedó en su casa viendo la tele y soñó que Dios le daba permiso para seguir con su nueva fe. En ocasiones sueña con Dios o se ve como él va al cielo o al infierno. En cierta ocasión, junto con Bart, se convierte a la religión católica. Homer llega hasta predecir (erróneamente primero) el día del juicio final, luego de lo cual no le cree nadie, pero lo predice nuevamente y acierta, como resultado de esto él solo se va al cielo, y su familia sufre los tormentos de los jinetes del Apocalipsis. Cuando le extirpan el crayón del cerebro y su inteligencia aumenta, llega a descubrir una fórmula indiscutible de que Dios no existe. Intelecto El bajo intelecto de Homer ha sido discutido durante tiempo: experimentos en el ejército, constantes golpes en la cabeza, electro-shocks, la constante exposición a radiación en la planta nuclear, el gen "Simpson" en el cromosoma "Y"; pero en un capítulo se despejó la duda: la falta de intelecto de Homer se debe oficialmente a que tiene en el cerebro un crayón para colorear que él mismo se metió por la nariz de niño, aunque se lo sacaron pero Moe se lo volvió a insertar posteriormente. Citas *¡D'oh! *¡Pequeño demonio! *¡Yahoo! *¡Mmm... (rosquillas, cerveza, etc.)! *¡Cállate, Flanders! *Hijos, os habéis esforzado, ¿y para qué? Para hacer el ridículo. Moraleja: no os esforcéis. ¡Je, je, je! *Anda la osa. *¿Pero dónde demonios se ha metido Bart? Su cena se está enfriando y me la estoy comiendo. *La vida es una aplastante derrota tras otra hasta que acabas deseando que se muera Flanders. *¡No gastarías ni una inocentada aunque tuvieras una máquina de hacer inocentadas! *Marge, para mentir hace falta uno que mienta y otro que escuche. *Sin tele y sin cerveza, Homer pierde la cabeza *¡Cielo santo! ¡Naves espaciales! ¡No me comáis! ¡Tengo esposa e hijos! ¡Coméoslos a ellos! *Hay tres tipos de personas en este mundo: los que saben contar y los que no *¡Que no cunda el pánico! Recuperaré el dinero vendiendo uno de mis hígados. Me apañaré con uno solo. *¡Mmm... pasteles eróticos! Influencia cultural Homer Simpson es uno de los personajes más populares e influyentes de la televisión en muchos aspectos. USA Today catalogaron al personaje como uno de los "25 primeros personajes más influyente de los últimos 25 años" en 2007 y añadieron que Homer "personificó la ironía y la irreverencia en el corazón del humor estadounidense". Robert Thompson, director del Center for the Study of Popular Television de la Universidad de Syracusa, cree que "dentro de tres siglos, los profesores ingleses van a mirar a Homer Simpson como una de las mayores creaciones en la narración humana". El historiador de animación Jerry Beck describió a Homer como uno de los mejores personajes de dibujos animado y afirmó que "tú conoces a alguien como él o te identificas (con él). Esta es realmente la clave de un personaje clásico". Homer ha sido descrito por el periódico británico The Sunday Times como la mayor creación cómica del tiempo moderno escribiendo "cada era necesita su grande, consolando el fracaso, su mediocridad amable, sin pretensiones. Y tenemos el nuestro en Homer Simpson". Homer ha sido citado como una mala influencia para los jóvenes. Por ejemplo, en 2005 un estudio realizado en el Reino Unido revelo que el 59% de los padres creían que Homer promovía un estilo de vida poco saludable. Un estudio de cinco años a más de 2.000 personas de mediana edad en rancia encontró una posible relación entre el peso y la función cerebral, el llamado "síndrome de Homer Simpson". Los resultados de una prueba de memorización de palabras mostraron que la gente con un índice de masa corporal (IMC) de 20 (considerado como un nivel saludable) recordaban un promedio de 9 de cada 16 palabras. Mientras tanto, la gente con un IMC de 30 (dentro del rango de la obesidad) recordaban un promedio de 7 de cada 16 palabras. A pesar de que Homer es la personificación de la cultura estadounidense, su influencia se ha difundido por otras partes del mundo. En 2003, Matt Groening reveló que su padre, de quien Homer lleva su nombre, era canadiense y dijo que había hecho a Homer Simpson también canadiense. Más tarde fue nombrado ciudadano honorario de Winnipeg (Canadá) porque se creía que Homer Groening era de la capital de Manitoba, aunque haya quien diga que él en realidad nació en Saskatchewan. En 2005, Los Simpson fueron adaptados para la televisión árabe. Homer fue renombrado como Omar Shamshoon y varios rasgos de su carácter fueron cambiados: bebía zumo en lugar de cerveza, no comia cerdo, no visitaba la Taberna de Moe y comía kahk en vez de dónuts. La serie no funcionó muy bien y sólo se emitieron 34 de los 52 episodios adaptados. En 2007, una imagen de Homer fue pintada al lado de la figura del Gigante de Cerne Abbas en Inglatra como parte de la promoción para la película de Los Simpson. Esto causó la indignación de los habitantes neopaganos locales que llevaron a cabo una "lluvia mágica" para intentar conseguir que fuera arrastrado por la corriente. En 2008, se encontró una moneda falsa de dos euros española en el municipio de Avilés, con la cara de Homer Simpson reemplazando al rey Juan Carlos I. El personaje de Homer, con voz de Dan Castellaneta, ha aparecido en varios programas de televisión, entre los que se incluyen American Idol, donde realizó la apertura de un programa de la sexta temporada; (en inglés) The Tonight Show de Jay Leno, en el que realizó un monólogo de apertura especial el 24 de julio de 2007 como estrategia para publicitar el estreno de Los Simpson: La película el 27 de julio; (en inglés) o la aparición en el especial televisivo de recaudación de fondos Stand Up to Cancer de 2008 sometiéndose a una colonoscopia. Curiosidades thumb|El diseño de [[Homer se ha modificado varias veces durante el curso de la serie. De izquierda a derecha Homer como apareció en "Good Night" (1987), "Bathtime" (1989) and "Bart the Genius" (1990)]] * El nombre del personaje está basado en el padre del creador del show, Matt Groening, Homer Groening. *Homer iba a ser creado con camisa. * La película favorita de Homero no es "Mira quién rebuzna", como comúnmente se cree, sino "Mira quién rebuzna ahora III". * En un especial de Halloween, Homero accidentalmente cae en un universo 3D y cuando este Universo se destruye, Homero cae en un vórtice de espacio-tiempo y finalmente ingresa en nuestro mundo. * Si se mira a Homero de medio perfil, se puede ver que parte del cabello lateral corresponde a una M y la oreja tiene un muy lejano parecido a una G (MG, las iniciales de Matt Groening). * Hubo varios episodios donde se puede ver el futuro de la serie, en uno de ellos homero se queda atascado entre dos maquinas de soda y se imagina la boda de Maggie y el siguiendo atascado. Trabajos thumb|300px|right|Los trabajos de Homer [[Archivo:180px-Sadgasm.jpg|thumb|La banda de Homer, Sadgasm.]] Ademas de su trabajo de vigilante en la planta nuclear a tenido mas de otro trabajo. entre los cuales estan: *Astronauta *Boxeador *La voz de Poochie *Reemplazo de Smithers *Administrador de una guardería *Fenómeno *Soplón de la carcel *Vagabundo *Mono del Sr. Burns *Gerente de la Planta Nuclear *Granjero *Superheroe (Pie Man) *Agente secreto *Guardaespalda *Alcalde de Nuevo Springfield *Payaso *Cotravandista de drogas y de alcohol *Conductor de Monorriel *Entrenador de caballos *Conductor de TV *Compositor de música *Cantante de cuarteto *Cantante de ópera *Músico *Vendedor de autos usados *Cantinero *Cazador de osos *Productor de cine *Jurado de festival de cine *Accionista de animovimiento *Inventor *Diseñador de autos *Vendedor de azucar *Escritor *Maestro de la computacion *Periodista *Detective *Mascota de equipo de fútbol *Misionero *Profesor *Agente de viajes *Telemercadeo *Comisionado de limpia *Santa Claus *Rey feo del festival *Prisionero *Asegurador de bebés *Camionero *Conductor de barredora *Traficante de grasa *Escritor de presagios *Feriante *Critico gastronómico *Artista conceptual *Infante de marina *Timador *Conductor de grúas *Cazador de criminales Imágenes de flashfowards Archivo:120px-Marge_homer.jpg|Homero en "Futudrama" Archivo:120px-Homer_bart.jpg|Homero en "La boda de Lisa" Archivo:120px-Homer.jpg|Homero en "Bart al futuro" Enlaces externos *Página oficial en español *Página oficial. Reproducción de la web de Homer del episodio "The Computer Wore Menace Shoes" - Mr. X Referencias de:Homer Simpson en:Homer Simpson fi:Homer Simpson fr:Homer Jay Simpson it:Homer pt:Homer Simpson